


非虚构采访合集

by BIBIU



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIBIU/pseuds/BIBIU
Summary: 非虚构是为虚构
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston
Kudos: 2





	非虚构采访合集

late show au  
……

“好了，下一个问题”

“嗯哼”

“我们听说最近tom抖森买了件绿色的连帽衫，这是真的吗？”

“可能，我不知道。他没在我面前穿过”

“你知道，当人们提到Chris hemsworth，总是，嘿，tomhiddleston他最近怎么样？”

“哈哈哈哈哈，嗯哼，是的，有过。我也不知道他在捣鼓些什么，可能在为一个新戏做准备，或者单纯的享受私人时光。”

“这可就有点失职了。作为一个哥哥。我听说你们收养了他”

“是的，他绝对是我们家最受宠那个，我们都爱他。”

“哦，真的吗？难道不是，嘿，tommy，我们来玩橄榄球吧然后tom从来就没从你们手里得到过球”

“我会保证这一切不会发生。tom他不弱，你们都可以看出来，他练了不少。我们扳手腕，当然是我赢了，但很艰难，不得不说，我不可能每次都赢。比如学校戏剧，我们全家绝对会一起去，虽然做哥哥的有自己的事，会不情愿，但是我们都会鼓掌喝彩，嘿！Tom！老弟，你棒极了。他是我们的小王子。”

“公主，更像”

“不，当然是王子，那种把大海都翻腾起来的。但是和我们几个不一样，他身上有种明媚浪漫的气质。很多时候他像个中学生，热情，emmmm调皮，很能够激发保护欲，我猜”

“所以：Thor,雷霆之神，Loki的兄弟，漫威——真实故事改编”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈没错，但是完全按相反的方向改编的。”

“这么说，你是在家庭里邪恶的那个？”

“那要看你如何定义了”

“必须要换个电影相关话题了，chris是来宣传新电影的，我们不能一直老聊家庭问题。”

“哈哈哈，没错，好的”

“你们看Tom的电影吗？哈哈哈天啊，感谢我吧，爱听家庭纠纷的观众朋友们，我实在忍不住要问问。收起你的拳头，chris，保证这是最后一个。”

“哈哈哈哈！看，是的，看的。有次他发现我没有看夜班经理。我说，你瞧，美国到澳大利亚飘洋过海，邮速还很慢。他喝止我，不要再找借口了。所以我回家，就打开网飞看了。”

“感觉怎么样”

“不错，事实上，我是一天全部看完的，然后发消息，报告，任务结束，我喜欢乔纳森，他回复我，谢谢，人人都喜欢乔纳森。”

“啊，是的乔纳森是一个很好的角色，温柔强大极具正义感。我们不得不提另一个好角色，Loki，在最新的故事里他死去了，……”——

“是的，我为他哀悼，rip好小伙”

——“对，我们也是。你们在漫威电影结束后还会再合作吗？”

“emmmm这要看是否有合适的剧本”

“如果有你们会演什么角色”

“哈哈哈，emmm情敌？”

“为什么不是情人”

“我们是兄弟”

“收养的”

“你知道，其实扮演一对，很简单，我们很熟悉对方，就像家人一样。我不确定我会选择一个固步自封的角色。”

“爱可不简单。”

“是的。揣摩这些很有意思”

“给我们介绍介绍你的新电影。”

漫展AU，重申：不要问了，没有视频，没有链接，这采访是我编的，谢谢捧场   
Summary：Tom被要求说古希腊语。

主持人：那边那个优雅的女浩克

粉丝：耶！HI！！！Tom！Chris！

Tom：很高兴遇见你

Chris：是啊

粉丝：我的问题是关于Tom的大学专业。 （全场拍手叫好，Tom不好意思地笑笑） 你学习古典文学，拉丁和古希腊文是必要的科目。你能不能教我们几句古希腊语呢

粉丝继续补充：要浪漫的（全场笑）

主持人：看你的了，Tom

Tom：Emmm哇！我有时候感觉古希腊语是另一个时空的语言，一个想象和幻想中的世界…

Chris：你就是生活在里边的人（Tom大笑）

Tom：哦！不止是我，有个人可比我更有可能挑飞赫克托尔

Tom：Emmm我认为人们用异国的语言表达爱意可能会带来新鲜感

Chris：True. 

Tom：Emmm（全场尖叫）

Tom失笑，Chris对全场粉丝说：让我们冷静点。

Tom：好吧，那么。如果我没记错的话： Υπάρχει ένα πουλί στο κεφάλι μου, δεν μπορώ να το πάρω μακριά. Το δωμάτιο είναι γεμάτο από σκιές τεράστιων φτερών.

（全场爆尖叫） Tom尝试平复混乱

Chris接话：这听起来像是祷告，就是那种巫师对着火或者月亮，你知道的。

Tom（笑）：没错，像是在祈求爱，祈求两个人能见面。它的意思是我的脑袋里有一只鸟，而这只鸟让我不得安眠，我躺在它翅膀的巨大影子里。 这只鸟是别人放在了他脑袋里，这个人又离开了。Emmm我认为有点像求而不得，当然也有很多其他解释。我非常喜欢这段，就好像欲望在潜意识里流动，任何想法在这一刻都非常平板苍白。 总之，我希望你能满意这个回答。

粉丝：谢谢！你真是太棒了！

Tom对粉丝说：谬赞了。 接着对主持人说：其实最好的办法就是约她出来，这样这只鸟就能飞出来了哈哈哈哈

主持人：但这样就失去了一首诗。

Tom：是啊，比如说我小时候想要去迪斯尼，但是等我爸爸带我们去了以后发现我的年纪实在太大了。

Chris：oh！poor Tom！要不要和我去喝一杯

全场尖叫，主持人跟着起哄。

Tom：如果是你约我，那是绝对可以。

Chris叫主持人：Andy，你加入我们！正好可以凑齐玩AGRICOLA

Tom：快来吧老兄！

主持人Andy： Sounds good！我现在就过来

FIN. 

1\. 这是来自现代希腊诗人里索斯，文中的诗解属胡诌，希腊文部分参用了谷歌翻译 2. Agricola：三人桌游


End file.
